Eine kleine Klette zum Lieb haben
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Harry wird nach einem versehentlichen“ Unfall zum Kleinkind, verliert sein Gedächtnis und klebt Draco wie eine Klette am Leibe und folgt ihm, wohin er auch geht. DM/HP


One Shot

One Shot

One Shot

Titel: Eine kleine Klette zum Lieb haben

Kurzbeschreibung: So, ich weiß auch nicht wie ich dazu komme, aber auf einmal wurde ich heute dazu motiviert, mal ein DM/HP Paring zu schreiben -- Also: Harry wird nach einem „versehentlichen" Unfall zum Kleinkind, verliert sein Gedächtnis und klebt Draco wie eine Klette am Leibe und folgt ihm, wohin er auch geht.

Paring: DM/HP (Was anderes von mir)

Warnung: Nicht nach dem Buch gehen, das 6 Band wird ganz ignoriert und es spielt im 7 Schuljahr unserer Helden.

Wichtig: Voldemort wurde bereits getötet und Draco und Severus sind in dieser Geschichte unschuldig.

Bemerkung: Ja, also mein Lieblingsparing ist DM/HP ja nicht, aber ich verspreche euch, dass diese Story vom Stil her genau die gleiche ist, wie bei all meinen anderen Storys.

Die Idee gehört mir, Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt, wenn doch welche auftreten sollten, tut es mir leid. Sonst wie immer:  
Alles gehört J.K.R und ich füge keinen neuen Charakter dazu.

Ich hoffe, euch wird diese FF genauso gefallen, wie auch einige meiner anderen oder eventuell auch besser, als meine anderen.

--

Kapitel 1 Prolog  
„So, euer Verjüngungstrank sollte jetzt fertig sein.", meinte Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister von Hogwarts streng und funkelte die Klasse reihum an. Fast alle sahen leicht nervös aus, als sie etwas in eine Phiole abschöpften und es nach vorne auf das Pult des Professors brachten.

Auch Harry füllte etwas ab. Sein Trank war ganz ordentlich, doch der Lehrer für Zaubertränke fand immer etwas bei seinen Tränken, was ihm nicht gefiel. So brachte er seine abgefüllte Phiole nach vorne, doch als Draco Malfoy ihm mit Absicht ein Bein stellte, stolperte er und ihm viel der Trank aus der Hand.

Die Flasche zerbarst, Harry knallte mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf den Boden und er wurde mit seinem selbst gebrauten Verjüngungstrank bekleckert. Plötzlich umhüllte den jungen, 17 jährigen Mann ein helles, blendendes Licht.

Alle, die ihn eben noch angesehen haben, hielten sich stöhnend eine Hand vor die Augen und trotzdem stach ihnen das Licht noch sehr stark darein. Irgendwann hörte das starke Leuchten wieder auf und sie sahen alle auf.

Da, wo der schwarzhaarige Junge eben noch gelegen hatte, war nun ein Haufen Klamotten und eine kleine Beule, die unter dem Pullover lag. Langsam näherte sich Severus Snape dem Haufen aus Klamotten und als er da unter sah, wurde er kreidebleich.

Unter dem Haufen lag ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge, nicht älter als ein Jahr alt und hatte sich darunter zusammengekauert, wovon er eingedeckt wurde. Der Kleine schien sehr verwirrt und die viel zu große Brille hing ihm nur noch an einem Ohr und saß schief auf seiner Nase.

Da seine Klamotten natürlich viel zu groß waren, saß er komplett nackt in seinem Pullover. Snape packte sich ein Herz und zog Harry aus dem Pullover raus und wickelte ihn in seinen Umhang ein.

Dann weit von sich gestreckt, da er nicht nur Potter, sondern auch Kleinkinder hasste, drückte er das Kind Malfoy in die Hand und sagte: „Hier bring ihn zu Professor Dumbledore und sag ihm was vorgefallen ist. Draco sah den Einjährigen, der ihn jetzt mit großen, grünen Kulleraugen neugierig ansah, angewidert an und fragte empört: „Wieso denn ich."

„Weil es deine Schult ist, mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du Potter ein Bein gestellt hast.", zischte Severus ihm ärgerlich zu, „Und jetzt alle raus hier."

„Professor, vielleicht sollten wir…" „Miss Granger, halten Sie Ihren Mund, Draco bringt Potter jetzt zu Dumbledore und ich braue derzeit einen Trank, der dagegen hilft… na super, das kann ja noch dauern, bis der fertig wird.", die Welt und alles um sich herum verfluchend scheuchte Severus die Schüler raus und warf sich genervt in seinen Stuhl. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Na super.

Malfoy ging frustriert und mit einem kleinen Kind im Arm, dass sich an ihn geklammert hatte und nur schüchtern umher sah, zum Büro des Schuldirektors und wollte nur eines, den Jungen, so schnell er konnte, los werden.

„Toll hast du das wieder gemacht Draco, ganz super… musstest du Potter auch ein Bein stellen?", fluchte Draco vor sich hin und achtete nicht auf Harry, der nun ihn wieder mit diesem großen Augen ansah, „Super… das gibt bestimmt noch ärger."

Ohne anzuklopfen stieß der junge Malfoy die Tür zu Professor Dumbledores Büro auf, ging auf den alten Mann zu, der hinter seinem Pult saß. Er setzte das Kleinkind auf dessen Pult und Harry sah nun schüchtern Dumbledore an.

Dieser starrte neugierig und verwirrt von Harry zu dem Malfoyspross. „Was soll das jetzt sein, Mr Malfoy?", fragte er freundlich.

„Dass ist Potter, Professor.", oh wie er doch diesen alten Mann und das schnulzige Gehabe von dem hasste, „Ich habe ihm ein Bein gestellt, er ist gestolpert und hat sich mit einem Verjüngungstrank voll gekleckert. So, teilen sie mir bitte meine Strafe mit und lassen mich gehen?", es war nicht zu überhören, dass der blonde Schönling sichtlich genervt war, „Professor Snape ist auch schon dabei, einen Rückgängigkeitstrank zu brauen."

Dumbledore sah den Jungen, der die Arme verschränkt hatte und das kleine Kind, das unsicher auf seinem Pult saß und nun ein paar Gegenstände musterte überrascht an.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, da Sie uns das scheinbar eingebrockt haben, werden sie sich um Harry kümmern müssen, bis Professor Snape den Trank fertig gebraut hat und er wieder groß wird." „Was? Aber… Professor…", kam es verzweifelt von dem Slytherin.

„Das ist mein letztes Wort Draco.", kam es streng von dem Schulleiter. Draco knallte sauer den Stuhl um, nahm Harry wieder auf den Arm und verließ Türen knallend das Büro des Direktors. Man, warum ausgerechnet er, er hatte so was von gar nichts mit Kleinkinder am Hut und schon gar nicht mit Potter.

Frustriert trug er den Jungen mit zum Slytherinkerker. Als er eintrat, sahen ihn alle überrascht an. Die Slytherin aus den anderen Jahrgängen hatten wohl auch schon mit bekommen, was vorgefallen war und alle tuschelten miteinander.

Draco setzte Harry in einen Sessel ab, warf sich in den Sessel daneben zu Blaise und meinte wütend: „Dieser blöder Schulleiter hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir aufzutragen, auf Potter auf zu passen, bis Onkel Sev einen Gegentrank gebraut hat."

„Oh man, das ist fies.", meinte Blaise und nickte mitfühlend, „Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Potter.", sie seufzten frustriert und sahen noch mal auf den Platz, wo der Junge eigentlich saß.

„Wo ist er?", die beiden Slytherins sahen sich verwirrt um.

„Verdammt.", schrie Draco, sprang auf und sah sich suchend um, „Dieser kleine Volltrottel sollte bloß keinen Unsinn anstellen."

„Da ist er.", Blaise deutete zur Wendeltreppe, wo der kleine Harry gerade hoch lief und immer wieder über den viel zu langen Umhang stolperte, in dem er eingewickelt war. Dann war er auch schon um die Ecke und verschwunden.

Draco und Blaise warfen sich zwei rasche, fast verzweifelte Blicke zu und jagten dem Kleinen, die Wendeltreppe hoch nach. Oben angekommen ließen sie ihre Blicke durch den Gang wandern, doch da war kein Harry Potter.

Panisch öffneten die Slytherins eine Tür nach der anderen und bekamen nicht immer so freundliche Antworten von ihren Mitschülern, die gerade in ihren Zimmern saßen. Zu letzt kamen Blaise und Draco vor ihrer eigener Zimmertür zum stehen und stießen sie ruckartig auf.

Das erste was ihnen auffiel, war ein widerlicher Geruch, der ihnen in die Nase stieg, und zwar nach: „SCHEISSE.", schrie Draco, denn kaum, dass er einen Schritt in den Raum gemacht hatte, trat er auch schon in ein kleines, braunes, widerliches Häufchen, was nur von dem Jungen kommen konnte, „VERDAMMT; DIE SCHUHE SIND NAGELNEU.", schrie Draco aufgebracht, zog sie sich von den Füßen und warf sie gegen die nächste Wand.

Von einer Ecke konnten der Blondhaarige und der Schwarzhaarige ein Wimmern vernehmen und sie sahen sich um. Harry hatte sich ängstlich zusammengekauert und sah Draco mit großen, schüchternen Augen an.

„Ich glaube, du hast ihm mit deinem Geschreie Angst gemacht, Draco.", überlegte Blaise und ging langsam zu Harry, „Draco… er ist vielleicht gerade Mal ein Jahr alt… vielleicht ist er Harry Potter, aber so lange er noch so klein ist, sollten wir uns wenigstens ordentlich um ihn kümmern, ich werde dir schon dabei helfen."

„Bei Slytherin.", regte Draco sich auf und warf die Hände genervt in die Luft, „Klar, spielen wir Potters Babysitter." Blaise seufzte und hob Harry auf den Arm. „Zuerst sollten wir ihm eine Windel um machen und ihm was zum anziehen geben.", schlug Blaise vor, der selber schon seine 6 Brüder und 2 Schwestern aufwachsen gesehen hat.

„Wenn du so gut mit kleinen Kindern klar kommst, kannst du dich ja um ihn kümmern.", meinte Draco grimmig und verschränkte die Arme. „Auf KEINEN Fall Draco… ich helfe dir vielleicht, aber eingebrockt hast du dir das… hier, wickele ihn.", er drückte dem blonden Schönling den verjüngten Harry in die Hand und grinste fies.

Draco sah ihn schockiert an. „Ich?", er streckte Harry, der an seinen Fingern lutschte, während er Draco mit Kulleraugen ansah, weit von sich weg.

„Ja oder siehst du noch wen hier?", Blaise schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Wickeltisch mit Windeln, Feuchttüchern, Creme und Kleidung erschien in einer Ecke. „Ich zeige dir schon wie das geht, keine Sorge." „Blaise, ich hasse dich dafür.", meinte Draco kalt und in einem Ton, den jeder andere ernst geglaubt hätte. Doch der Schwarzhaarige kannte seinen alten Freund nur zu gut.

Fluchend legte Draco Harry auf die Wickelkommode ab und murmelte ein paar unanständige Sachen vor sich hin. Mit gerümpfter Nase sah er Harry von oben bis unten an, der schon fast seine ganze Faust im Mund stecken hatte und an die Wand hinter sich starrte.

„Gut, dann nimm dir mal ein paar Feuchttücher und wisch ihm den Po ab." „ICH SOLL WAS?", schrie der blonde Siebtklässler nun, dass Harry wieder zusammenzuckte und nun laut anfing, los zu heulen. „Beruhig dich Draco.", Blaise streichelte dem jungen Gryffindor zart über die Wange und redete ihm gut zu und irgendwann beruhigte sich das Kleinkind wieder.

Blaise sah seinen Freund jetzt auffordernd und bittend an. „Also?" „Ja, ja, schon gut…", Draco riss sich ein paar Feuchttücher aus der Packung und wischte einmal kurz damit über Harrys Hintern. „Zufrieden Blaise?"

„Nein, das muss schon ordentlicher sein.", der beste Freund des Malfoyspross verschränkte die Arme und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist grausam." „Ich bin Slytherin.", war Blaises schlichte und Schultern zuckende Antwort. „Idiot.", Draco wischte nun doch ordentlich über Harrys Po und auch über die Stelle, was ihn eigentlich am meisten anwiderte, das überhaupt sehen zu müssen.

„Gut und jetzt nimmst du dir ein wenig Creme auf die Finger und verteilst sie schön überall. „JE- tzt soll ich ihn da auch noch anfassen, wie widerlich sind solche Kinder eigentlich, na hör mal, ich grapsche Potter doch nicht am Po.", meinte Draco aufgebracht und musste sich ganz schön zurück halten, nicht wieder los zu schreien.

„Ich möchte dich mal sehen, solltest du eines Tages Vater werden und jetzt denk nicht daran, dass das Potter ist, das ist irgendein kleines Kind und man hat nun mal dir den Auftrag gegeben, dich um ihn zu kümmern, also nimm dir verdammt noch mal ein wenige Creme und creme ihm den Hintern ein."

Draco verfluchte sich und alles um ihn herum und steckte zögernd zwei Finger in die Dose mit Creme, bevor er mit diesen sehr, sehr langsam auf Harrys Po zuwanderte.

Blaise stöhnte auf, verdrehte die Augen, packte sich Dracos Handgelenk und sorgte dafür, dass dieser nun doch Harrys Po berührte, wobei der Kleine schon ungeduldig mit der Tüte Feuchttüchern spielte und ihren Inhalt zerpflückte.

Blaise nahm Harry jedoch die Tüte wieder aus der Hand und beobachtete ganz genau, wie langsam und zärtlich Draco jetzt doch mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Po wanderte, um die Creme zu verteilen.

Danach zog Draco seine Hand schnell zurück und wischte seine Finger mit verzerrtem Gesicht in Severus' Umhang ab, in dem der Tränkemeister den Jungen vor einer knappen Stunde eingewickelt hatte.

„Gut und jetzt mache ihn die Windel um." „Und wie bitte?", giftete Draco grummelnd. Blaise drückte dem Blonden eine in die Hand und meinte: „Heb seinen Hintern an den Beinen hoch und schieb die untere Seite der Windel darunter, ganz einfach. Dann schlägst du die obere Seite über den Po und verschließt die Windel mit den Klettverschlüssen an der Seite."

Draco legte die Stirn in Kraus, griff mit einer Hand nach Harry Beinen, hob sie so hoch, dass auch Harrys Hintern angehoben wurde und schob die Windel unter den Po. „Bei Merlin, Draco wie kann man nur so doof sein, das ist falsch rum, der obere Teil der Windel ist da, wo das Muster ist.", Blaise schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und Draco drehte die Windel schnell um, während er sie wieder unter den Po des Gryffindors, um den er sich kümmern sollte schob.

Dann schlug er den oberen Teil über den Po und hatte Probleme, die Klettverschlüsse los zu bekommen, um sie zu befestigen. Irgendwann schaffte er es jedoch und zog auf der einen Seite den Verschluss eng an und patschte ihn an dann zum Verschluss.

„Nicht so eng du Idiot." Draco funkelte Blaise wütend an, machte den Verschluss wieder los und klebte es dann so zu, dass noch die Spitze an der Windel fest harkte. „Und auch nicht so locker, sag mal Draco… wie doof muss man sein, du bist schlimmer als Crabbe und Goyle, ich währe schon x- Mal fertig geworden."

„Ja man.", Draco war mit seinen Nerven am Ende und schloss die Windel jetzt auch Kindergerecht auf beiden Seiten. „Geht doch.", stöhnte Blaise, du hast ganze 15 Minuten gebraucht, na das geht doch schon mal für den Anfang. Und jetzt ziehe ihn an."

Keine weitere viertel Stunde später und Streitereien zwischen Draco und Blaise war Harry angezogen. „Unga.", sagte Harry plötzlich. „as will er?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ungaaa…", quengelte Harry weiter und setzte sich hin, „Ungaa…" „Ich habe keine Ahnung, kleine Kinder können noch nicht so gut reden.", meinte Blaise Schultern zuckend.

Als Harry nach einer Zeit noch keine Antwort wieder bekommen hatte, begann er zu weinen und schrie laut: „UNGAAAAAAAAAAAA." „Was ist denn das für ein Krach?", Pansy streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Ach Dumbledore der blöde Sack hat mir aufgetragen, mich um Potter zu kümmern und jetzt heult er und wir wissen nicht, was er will."

„Unga…", schluchzte Harry leise und klammerte sich an den blonden Jungen, der leicht überrascht war, zögerte und Harry dann auf den Arm nahm. „Unga… vielleicht meint er ja Hunger und will was essen.", überlegte Pansy und meinte dann sanft zu Harry, „Hast du Hunger kleiner, willst du was essen?" „Jaaaaaaaaaa…", schluchzte der Kleine und vergrub sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter.

„Oh Pan, du bist die Größte.", stöhnte Draco, „Kommt ihr… es gibt eh gleich Abendbrot, dann können wir runter in der Großen Halle was essen.", sie nickten alle und gingen zusammen zur Großen Halle.

Auf halbem Wege quengelte Harry: „Runter will…" Draco sah den Jungen unsicher an und ließ ihn runter. Glücklich nahm der Kleiner die Hand des Blonden, der leicht rot wurde und auf ihn runter sah, tatsächlich spielte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab, was Blaise und Pansy natürlich bemerkten und sie zwinkerten sich grinsend zu.

In der großen Halle schmierte Draco ein Brot für Harry und mit jeder Sekunde schien er die Anwesenheit des Kleinen, der auf seinem Schoß saß, immer mehr zu mögen. „Draco?", fragte Blaise irgendwann.

„Daico…", meinte Harry und biss von seinem Brot ab. Draco war überrascht. „Hast du eben meinen Namen gesagt?" „Daico.", wiederholte Harry. Der Blonde fing an zu strahlen. Tatsächlich hatte er das kleine Kind auf einmal sehr ins Herz geschlossen und er hatte, wenn auch noch nicht ganz korrekt, seinen Namen gesagt und es klang einfach nur zu süß.

Es waren noch ein paar stressige Schultage und Draco ging mit Harry auf dem Arm runter zum See. Er hatte den Kleinen jetzt doch richtig ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn er es sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht anmerken ließ und seinen Patenonkel Severus immer wieder damit rum nervte, wann denn endlich der Trank fertig war, der alles rückgängig machte.

„Weißt du Harry… eigentlich sollte ich dich hassen, weil du Schuld daran bist, dass meine Eltern in Askaban stecken und weil du… hm… na ja, eigentlich sollte ich dir dankbar sein…", sprach Draco eher zu sich selber, als zu Harry, der auf seinen Armen saß und ihn mit seinen großen Kulleraugen ansah, obwohl er kein einziges Wort von dem verstand, was Draco da redete, „Weißt du warum ich dir dankbar sein sollte? … Ne… wahrscheinlich nicht.", überlegte der Blonde, als er in Harrys große grüne Augen sah.

„Na ja… es ist einfach die Tatsache, dass du den dunklen Lord besiegt hast, der hat uns alle gehasst, alle, selbst seine Anhänger und wenn wir nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren, wurden wir getötet. Der Kerl hat absolut kein Herz und hat uns zu seinen Sklaven gemacht, es war schlimm, unter seiner Gewalt zu stehen… und weißt du… so als Kleinkind bist du wirklich süß."

„Daico…", quiekte Harry plötzlich und zitterte leicht, als er auf ein Stück Wiese deutete. Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und sah sich um. Er musste die Augen verdrehen. Der Riesentrottel Hagrid hatte ein paar Baby- Knallrümpfige Kröter um sich, die alle Feuer spuckten und seinen Umhang in Brand setzten.

„Schon gut Kleiner, muss dir keine Angst machen.", meinte Draco und ging ein wenig schneller mit Harry, ohne sich weiter Sorgen darum zu machen, dass die Kröter gerade dabei waren zu versuchen, den Halbriesen zu verspeisen.

Sie kamen am See ab und Draco ließ Harry ein wenig im Sand spielen, wobei er auch ja beobachtete, dass der Kleine keinen Unfug machte.

„Ey Malfoy.", schrie plötzlich jemand hinter ihm und er wandte den Blick um und stöhnte auf, bevor er sich schnell aufrappelte, „Was wollt ihr.", fragte er Granger und Weasley kalt, bei Merlin wie er die beiden doch hasste.

„Wir waren bei Dumbledore und haben ihn gebeten, dass wir auf Harry aufpassen dürfen und er hat zugestimmt.", sagte Hermine ruhig und eilig, bevor Ron anfing, irgendeine blöde Bemerkung zu machen.

Draco sah sie nun geschockt und überrascht an und dann zu Harry, der noch immer im Sand spielte und ab und zu mal zu ihnen rüber sah. „Und wenn ich euch sage, dass ich ganz gut mit dem kleinen Windelscheißer zu recht komme und gar nicht will, dass ihr jetzt meine Aufgabe, bis Professor Snape den Trank fertig hat, übernehmt?", giftete er kalt.

„Pah, ich glaube kaum, dass ausgerechnet DU sich um Harry kümmern willst du aufgeblasenes Fredchen.", spie Ron aus. „PASS AUF, WAS DU SAGST, WIESEL.", schrie Draco und packte den Rotschopf am Kragen.

„Malfoy ich warne dich, oder soll ich dich beim Direktor verpfeifen, dann hast du dein hübsches kleines Vertrauensschülerabzeichen lange genug gehabt.", meinte Ron kalt. „Weißt du Wiesel, dass mir das so was von am Arsch vorbei geht?", schnarrte Draco ihn an und sein Gesicht war dem Rons so nahe, dass dem Gryffindor schon Spuckekugeln ins Gesicht spritzten.

„VERDAMMT jetzt hört auf.", schrie Hermine und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, „mir reicht es, Malfoy wir wollten dir nur sagen, dass wir Harry abholen wollen und Dumbledore meint, dass er es auch besser fände, wenn wir uns um ihn kümmern."

Draco seufzte nachgiebig. Tja, wenn Dumbledore, dieser (Dracos Gedanken Zensiert) das so meinte, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl. „Harry komm mal bitte.", rief Draco über die Schulter und keine Sekunden später stand der Junge neben ihm und griff nach seiner Hand, was dem blonden Slytherin einen kleinen Stich verpasste. Er wollte den kleinen absolut nicht hergeben.

„Hallo Harry…", meinte Hermine liebevoll in einer Babyhaften Stimme, so wie erwachsene Menschen halt mit kleinen Kindern redeten und kniete sich hin. Harry versteckte sich hinter Dracos Beinen und sah schüchtern durch diese hervor.

„Sieht so aus, als wollte er wohl doch bei mir bleiben, tja das nennt man dann wohl Pech.", sagte Draco spöttisch, „Pech für euch und Glück für mich." Er nahm Harry auf den Arm und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Ron klappte die Kienlade zu Boden und er riss weit die Augen auf. Hermine war erst leicht überrascht, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Wenn Harry sich bei dir wohler fühlt, soll es doch so sein.", sagte die und lächelte leicht.

Der Malfoyspross sah sie nur überrascht an und er und auch Ron waren noch viel überraschter, als Hermine meinte: „Unter den Umständen… und auch überhaupt… sollten wir vielleicht erst einmal… na ja was heißt erst einmal… für den Rest unserer Schulzeit das Kriegsbeil begraben.", sie streckte dem Slytherin, der das kleine Kind auf dem Arm hielt, die Hand entgegen.

Draco sah sie erst sehr, sehr, sehr lange, sehr, sehr, sehr sprachlos an. Dann setzte er den Kleinen jedoch auf seinem linken Arm ab und streckte der schlauen Gryffindor seine Hand entgegen. „Na gut… ich bin Draco." „Daico…", meinte Harry fröhlich und zupfte an Dracos Kragen rum. Hermine und der Slytherin schmunzelten.

„Gut… ich bin Hermine…", sie zog Ron am Arm vor und schubste ihn zu Draco, „Und das ist Ron." Draco zögerte kurz, er wusste eigentlich gar nicht, warum er den Frieden mit diesem Schlammblut annahm, aber eigentlich kam ihm Hermine sehr sympathisch vor, doch eines war klar, mit diesem bescheuerten Wiesel wollte er sich nicht anfreunden. Stattdessen legte er seine rechte Hand nur noch fester um Harry und funkelte Ron wütend und feindselig an.

„Nun kommt schon, ihr müsst ja keine Freunde werden, wenigstens nur das Kriegsbeil begraben.", bat Hermine. Zögernd und sehr langsam streckten die beiden Jugendlichen ihre Hände aus, die sich kurz berührten, doch sie zogen ihre Hände auch schnell zurück, als hätte sie der Blitz getroffen. „Na also.", meinte Hermine zufrieden, „Also… Ron und ich werden dann mal Hausaufgaben machen gehen, tschau Draco."

Die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts zog Ron am Arm zurück zum Schloss, der Draco noch ein paar giftige Blicke zuwarf, bevor er sich lauthals mit Hermine stritt, was das sollte. Draco lachte auf und setzte Harry wieder ab, der sofort wieder los lief, um zu spielen.

Draco sah sich ein wenig um. Es war ein ziemlich warmer Sommertag und viele Schüler badeten schon im See, oder liefen nur in Bikini bzw. Badehose herum oder suchten sich ein mehr oder weniger schattiges Plätzchen, wo sie sich mit einem Buch zurück zogen, oder einfach mal entspannten.

Draco grinste und zog sich auch sein weißes T- Shirt, was ihm eh schon an der Haut klebte, überm Kopf aus und legte sich ein wenig ins Gras, so, dass er Harry ab und zu beobachten konnte und schloss wohlig die Augen.

Er musste wohl tatsächlich weg gedöst sein, was er auch noch Wochen später bereute, denn er wurde durch ein Aufschrei eines Babys geweckt und ein aufplatschen, als währe ein leichtes Gewicht ins Wasser gefallen.

Draco öffnete abrupt die Augen und sah sich um. Da, wo Harry eben noch gespielt hatte, lagen nur noch dessen Mütze und die Sandförmchen, mit denen er Sandburgen gebaut hatte. „Verdammt Harry…", rief Draco panisch und lief bis zum See. Hier war eine kleine Anhöhe und das Wasser war auch nicht gerade flach.

Dann entdeckte er Harry, der wenige Meter entfernt verzweifelt im Wasser strampelte und immer wieder unterging. Er sah panisch aus und schluchzte immer wieder auf. Draco machte sich nicht mehr große Mühe, Hose oder Schuhe auszuziehen oder die Sonnenbrille ab zu nehmen und sprang Kopfüber ins Wasser, bevor er zu Harry schwamm, so schnell er konnte und ein Meter in die tiefe tauchen musste, um den Jungen wieder hervor zu holen.

Harry schluchzte ängstlich und klammerte sich ganz fest an Dracos Haut, dass dieser rote Stellen an der Schulter bekam, was dem Slytherin jedoch egal war. Wie konnte er auch nur so doof sein und einfach einschlafen? Dafür hätte er sich selber gegen den Kopf schlagen können.

Er schwamm mit Harry ans Ufer und trocknete die Kleidung des Kleinen dann mit einem Zauber, bevor er ihn ganz doll an sich drückte und ihn sanft und beruhigend zuredete.

Harry schluchzte nur noch weiter und vergrub sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter. Dieser sammelte also seine Sachen ein und ging zusammen mit Harry zurück ins Schloss und so schnell er konnte zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel.

„Madam Pomfrey?", rief Draco, kaum, dass er den Krankenflügel betreten hatte und schon watschelte die Krankenschwester aus ihrem Büro. „Junge was ist?", fragte sie besorgt und musterte Dracos nasse Hosen.

„Der kleine ist ins Wasser gefallen und auch unter gegangen, können Sie ihn sich bitte ansehen? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen." Madam Pomfrey nickte und untersuchte Harry.

„Ihm geht es so weit gut. Ich gebe ihm mal einen Trank, der gegen den Schock wirkt.", meinte die Heilerin dann und sah Harry traurig an, der immer noch wimmerte und sich an den Blonden kuschelte. „Okay.", stimmte Draco zu und strich dem Kleinen durch die Haare.

Draco seufzte traurig. Severus hatte ihm erzählt, dass der Trank bald fertig sein sollte. Doch irgendwie wollte er das gar nicht. Er war sich nämlich nicht sicher, wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn er wieder 17 war und wusste, was alles vorgefallen ist. Er würde ihn wohl noch mehr hassen, als vorher schon.

Draco teilte seinem besten Freund seine Besorgnis mit und Blaise hatte volles Verständnis, denn auch er hatte den Kleinen schon richtig in sein Herz geschlossen.

Harry saß auf einem Teppich im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte mit ein paar Autos, während er versuchte, alle meine Entchen zu singen, was sich wirklich nur zu niedlich anhörte. Blaise und Draco grinsten leicht belustigt und amüsiert. „Eines ist klar.", sagte Draco sich, „Egal was passieren wird, ich verspreche, ich werde Harry und seine Freunde in keinerlei Weise auch nur wieder angiften."

Blaise gluckste. Egal was auch passierte, das konnte er auf keinen Fall glauben, obwohl der blonde Slytherin meist seine Versprechen hielt.

Es klingelte und die Schüler erhoben sich, um zu ihrem nächsten Unterrichtsfach zu kommen. Manche schrieben noch einen letzten hin gekritzelten und meist falschen Satz auf ihre nicht fertigen Hausaufgaben und stopften die Pergamente dann unordentlich in ihre Taschen.

Auch Draco schulterte seinen Rucksack und reichte Harry seine Hand, der sie nahm und neben ihm her, den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern verließ. Sie mussten nur den Gang noch ein Stück runter gehen, nahmen einen Geheimgang hinter einem Porträt und kamen direkt vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke wieder raus.

Nicht wirklich zu ihrer Verwunderung waren die Slytherins die ersten, da die Gryffindors immer ein wenig später kamen, wenn es darum ging, bei Professor Snape unterricht zu haben.

So kamen sie knapp vor dem zweiten Klingeln in verschiedenen Gruppen und funkelten die Schüler des anderen Hauses feindselig an.

Draco runzelte nur die Stirn über den Mordlustigen Blick, den Ronald Weasley ihm zuwarf und grinste breit. Dann wurde auch die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufgerissen und ein wie immer genervter Snape blickte ihnen entgegen.

Harry bekam große Augen und versteckte sich hinter Draco. Dieser große, schwarzhaarige Mann sah wirklich bedrohlich aus und machte dem kleinen riesige Angst.

Also hob der Blonde, der sich um den Knirps kümmern sollte, den Kleinen hoch und lächelte ihn sanft an, während er ihn an seinem Paten vorbei trug. Snape funkelte Harry nur missbilligend an und rümpfte die Nase, als er den Sohn seines besten Freundes, Lucius am Arm fest hielt.

„Was ist?", fragte der Slytherin und sah den Giftmischer von Hogwarts fragend an. „Ich habe den Trank fertig. Komme nach dem Unterricht bei mir vorbei und wir probieren aus, ob es funktioniert." „Und ähm… wenn der Trank schief geht?", kam es unsicher von dem Schüler.

„Zweifelst du etwa an meiner Fähigkeit als Tränkemeister Draco?" „Nein, nein… Onkel Sev… keines Weges ich mache mir nur Sorgen, was mit Harry passiert." „Er wird ihm nichts tun, sollte er in irgendeiner Art und Weise schief gegangen sein.", versicherte der Tränkemeister seufzend. Sein Patenkind hatte ihm tatsächlich eben gesagt, dass er sich Sorgen um Potter machte, dem Harry Potter. Nein, das war wirklich ein abartiger Gedanke.

Severus seufzte. Eigentlich musste er Potter ja auch dankbar sein, weil er die Welt und auch vor allem die Todesser vor dem dunklen Lord gerettet hatte, den wirklich alle, ohne Ausnahme fürchteten und hassten.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte stark den Kopf, was dachte er da schon wieder? Nein, Potter konnte bzw. wollte er einfach nicht dankbar sein. Es hing wohl einfach damit noch zusammen, dass der Junge einfach seinem Vater zu ähnlich sah, auch wenn er ihm, wie Severus feststellen musste, in keiner Art von den inneren Eigenschaften ähnlich war. Merlin sei dank, würde man meinen.

Und so als kleines Baby, das vielleicht gerade mal sein erstes Lebensjahr hinter sich hatte, war er auch recht niedlich, auch wenn Severus nicht so viel mit kleinen Windelscheißern anfangen konnte. Sie waren ihm irgendwie auch zu nervig.

Die Schüler hatten nun alle das Klassenzimmer betreten und Platz genommen. Der gefürchtete Lehrer schlug die Tür zu und ging nach vorne an den Pult, um mit seinem Unterricht zu beginnen. Er hatte den Verjüngungstrank bewertet und wie immer kamen ganz verschiedene Ergebnisse heraus, eine schlimmer als die andere. Nur Hermime Granger, ein paar Slytherins und zu aller größter Überraschung Harrys Trank waren ganz in Ordnung, doch bei harry hatte man es ja auch schon praktisch feststellen können.

Nach zwei weiteren elenden Unterrichtsstunden, die hauptsächlich durch Neville Longbottom zur Katastrophe endeten, setzte Severus sich seufzend hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wartete ab, bis alle verschwunden waren. Nur Draco saß noch mit dem Kleinen am Tisch und lauschte, dass die Tür endlich geschlossen wurde.

Dann setzte er den Kleinen von seinen Schoß und ging zusammen mit ihm zu Severus vor ans Pult. „Okay… der Trank?", fragte Draco zögernd und sein Herz pochte hart. Seine ganzen Sorgen kamen wieder hoch. Harry würde ihn wahrscheinlich hassen, aber das änderte im Prinzip nichts an der Zeit, bevor er wieder zum Kleinkind wurde.

Der Potionsmaster reichte seinem Lieblingsschüler eine Phiole, der diese entgegen nahm und sie entkorkte, bevor er sie Harry gab. „Hier Kleiner, das musst du ganz austrinken ja?", sagte er lächelnd und kniete sich vor Harry hin. Dieser nahm die Phiole mit dem babyblau schimmernden Trank und musterte es, bevor er dran nippte.

Das schmeckte ja tatsächlich ganz gut und mit leichter Hilfe von Draco konnte Harry den Trank und verschütten, tropfen oder kleckern trinken. Dann… es passierte eine ganze Weile nichts und dann konnten sie wie in Zeitlupe sehen, wie der Junge wuchs, er immer größer wurde, sein Gesicht älter wirkte und nach ungefähr 5 weiteren Jahren seine Kleidung riss.

Severus räusperte sich leicht und wandte den Blick an die Decke und Draco sah weiterhin gespannt zu Harry, bis… er war ungefähr 17, hatte seine ganzen Erinnerungen wieder und sah geschockt zu seinen beiden noch größten Feinde. Irgendwann merkte Harry, dass er komplett nackt war. Er wurde knallrot und hielt seine Hände vor seinem allerwertesten.

Auch der Blonde wurde leicht rot und er konnte selber spüren, dass seine Hose etwas enger wurde. „Chrm, Chrm…", räusperte sich Severus und den Blick abgewandt streckte er dem Jungen seinen Umhang entgegen, in dem der Gryffindor schon mal eingewickelt war.

Harry riss ihn sich entgegen und rannte tief rot und ohne noch mal irgendwas gesagt zu haben, aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draco sah ihm leicht traurig nach. Oh ja, er würde ihn hassen, das war ihm irgendwie klar.

Und das bestätigte sich auch, als Harry am nächsten Morgen mit Ron und Hermine die große Halle betrat und wie üblich, als währe nie was gewesen, den Slytherins feindselige Blicke zuwarf, bevor er sich gegenüber von Neville und Ginny auf seinen Platz fallen ließ.

„Dämliche Gryffindors. Da macht man ihnen einmal was recht und kümmert sich um sie und was ist der Dank dafür?", regte Blaise sich Kopf schüttelnd auf. Der Blonde sah nur deprimiert auf seinen Teller.

Was sie jedoch nicht wussten war, dass Harry ihnen tatsächlich ziemlich dankbar war und sie aus irgendeinem Grund auch sehr mochte, doch diese ganze Situation, alles was vorgefallen war, dass war ihm doch ziemlich peinlich. Kam noch hinzu, dass Draco sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte und ihn sogar an manchen Stellen berührt hatte, wo er nicht jeden ran ließ, als dieser ihm die Windeln gewechselt hat.

All diese Gedanken ließen seine Hose enger werden und er senkte beschämt den Blick, während er auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute. Das durfte nicht war sein. Harry Potter war anscheinend tatsächlich verliebt in den idiotischsten Slytherin überhaupt, denn er all die Jahre so hasste. Doch er wusste nicht, dass es umgekehrt genauso war, genau wie Draco einfach nichts schnallte.

Alles in allem gingen sie sich vorerst so ziemlich aus dem Weg und die Feindschaft Slytherin gegen Gryffindor wurde erst mal begraben, da Harry und Draco ihre Mitschüler ziemlich unter Kontrolle halten konnten und manchmal von denen wie ihr Anführer behandelt wurden.

Harry seufzte traurig. Er lag im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum auf einem Sessel zusammengekauert und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. Er dachte an Draco und an die Zeit, die die beiden miteinander verbringen durften, auch wenn er da gerade mal ein knappes Jahr alt war, doch es war wirklich schön und Harry hätte alles auf der Welt gegeben, noch einmal, wenigsten auch nur einen Tag, ein Jahr alt sein zu dürfen, wirklich alles.

Nachdenklich ging der Junge, der den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, alleine durch die Gänge des Schlosses, welches er in 3 Monaten für immer verlassen musste und somit wahrscheinlich auch den größten Teil aller Schüler nie wieder sehen sollte, einschließlich seinem Draco.

Traurig seufzend ging er ein paar Stockwerke höher. Die anderen Schüler waren alle bereits in der großen Halle. Doch er hatte keinen großen Hunger und momentan konnte er Draco auch einfach nicht über den Weg laufen, das alles war ihm einfach noch so peinlich… verdammt er und Snape hatten ihn nun mal nackt gesehen.

Das war dem jungen wirklich peinlich genug. So ging der Gryffindor wie üblich, wenn er alleine sein wollte, hoch zum Nordturm und setzte sich da auf die Fensterbank, um in die Tiefe zu spähen.

Er fühlte sich unsicher und ein paar Tränen verließen sein Gesicht. Er vermisste Draco sehr sogar und konnte wirklich nur noch an ihn denken. Der Junge kam sich irgendwie auch verarscht vor. Alles war so seltsam, einfach nur-… er konnte es selber nicht sagen und wusste eigentlich auch selbst nicht, wieso das denn so war.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und ließ einen Seufzer von sich hören. Ein Schwarm Vögel flog über das Gelende hinweg und Harry folgte ihnen mit seinen Augen, ohne sie überhaupt richtig wahr zu nehmen.

Lange noch saß er einfach so da, in Gedanken versunken und nichts mehr registrierend. Nicht mal, dass es dunkel wurde und er schon längst wieder in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein musste, bekam er mit.

Irgendwann dann kam er wieder in die Reale Welt und stellte sich auf die Fensterbank, wo er weit nach unten spähte. „Du willst doch nicht etwa springen oder?", kam eine geschockte Stimme hinter ihm und als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass sein Blonder Slytherin gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Doch zu spät. Bevor er was sagen konnte, rutschte er aus und viel nach hinten, direkt in die Tiefe.

Draco riss geschockt die Augen auf und rannte zu dem Fenster. Sein Herz klopfte ihm sehr hart und schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb und er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Doch in der Dunkelheit und dem sehr schwach beleuchteten Gelände konnte er nichts erkennen. „Harry… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.", schrie er panisch und sah in die Tiefe.

Plötzlich ein Rascheln an dem Ohr des Malfoyjungen, der sich fürchterlich erschrak und im nächsten Moment einen Adler erkannte, der vor ihm in der Luft flog und wieder auf der Fensterbank landete.

Harry verwandelte sich aus seiner Animagusgestallt zurück und musste überrascht feststellen, was sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen ließ, dass Draco sich Sorgen um ihn machte, da er Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Mach… das… nie… wieder.", meinte Draco erstickt und warf sich Harry in die Arme. In dem Bauch des Gryffindors explodierten viele kleine Flugzeuge und er lächelte glücklich, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. „Keine Sorge Malfoy, wenn ich weg bin, hast du ja niemanden mehr, den du so fertig machen kannst."

Draco sah ihn verletzt an und ließ ihn sofort wieder los. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen und den Blick traurig gesenkt sah er doch zu süß aus. Der Schwarzhaarige rutschte von der Fensterbank und ging zu seinem Schwarm. Er hob seinen Kinn an, dass Draco in seine grünen Augen sehen musste und meinte: „Tut mir leid… das wollte ich nicht sag-…", Harry unterbrach sich… diese Eisblauen Augen, sie raubten ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Atem. Sie sahen sich beide schweigend und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Harry?" „Draco!", erwiderte Harry und langsam, sehr langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Es schien ihn eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften und doch sehr, sehr gefühlvollen Kuss verschlossen, was ihnen alle Sinne raubten.

„Was wolltest du sagen, mein kleiner Drache?", fragte der Gryffindor dann, als sie sich wieder lösten. „Ich liebe dich.", antwortete der Blonde und erneut versiegelten sie ihre Lippen zu einem nun sogar intensiveren Kuss.

THE END

--

So, das wars  
Bei fanfiktion.de habe ich die FF ja in 5 Kapitel aufgeteilt  
Aber es ist nur so wenig und ich dachte, dass ich das ruhig in einem Kapitel machen kann  
Bye Shadè


End file.
